La tentation d'Icare
by Lunecume
Summary: Défi posté sur FFW : A partir d'un poème... Voici une expérience magique et traumatisante pour un enfant aux yeux noirs.


**Disclaimer** : J'utilise le monde de Rowling, et je réponds au défi lancé par MPHDP sur FFW, « _A partir d'un poème »_. Le poème choisi est « le Corbeau », de Maurice Carême.

_Personnage_ : Severus Rogue et…. ? (Suspens, lol)

_Situation_ : Cette histoire se passe il y a longtemps (environ vers 1965… Sachant que Severus est né en 59, faites le compte !), pas dans une autre galaxie, mais c'était lorsque Voldemort n'était pas encore connu, mais il portait déjà son titre de Lord (qu'il avait choisi durant ses années de collège)…

* * *

_**La tentation d'Icare…**_

_« Que le roi devienne Corbeau ! »  
__Dit un gueux qui rêvait tout haut,  
__Les yeux fixés sur Beltégeuse _

Il était une fois un roi de chimères, seul avec ses rêves dans les profondeurs de son délire. Devant la rouge et sanglante Bételgeuse, constellation aux prémices d'Orion (1), il porta son âme si haut qu'il heurta la sensibilité d'un Dieu montant : Lord Voldemort. En punition, il devint l'oiseau noir qui trouble poèmes et chansons, rapace maléfique de la nuit des temps.

_Et ce roi devint un corbeau  
__Qui croassa d'une voix creuse  
__Et s'envola vers les gémeaux_

Il planait sous le ciel, et il savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Car le sort qui lui avait été lancé n'incombait qu'à la seule Parole : Le verbe de la Bible capable de transcender les mers, de métamorphoser l'eau en vin et de ressusciter les morts… Il suffisait que n'importe qui, à l'âme aussi volatile que la sienne, ne prononce la _phrase inverse_ et il reprendrait forme au milieu des nuées. Il reprendrait forme, pour son dernier vol. Tout comme les plumes d'Icare (2) avaient fondu avant d'atteindre le soleil, il s'effondrerait pour mourir sur la terre qui l'avait fait naître.

_Il est dangereux de rêver  
__Seul à seul avec une étoile_

Le danger qu'il courait déserta sa pensée. Que risquait-il ? Qui aurait l'idée de souhaiter qu'un corbeau se transforme en une royale créature ? Il écarta ses larges et noires ailes, dissimulant quelques étoiles à l'œil des voyageurs, et il se dirigea vers l'Aurore qui saupoudrait l'horizon d'une poussière rosâtre. Il ferait comme Icare. Il défierait les dieux…

_Et il est heureux pour le roi  
__Qu'un enfant qui rêvait tout bas  
__À plus de treize lieux de là_

Son fils attendait non loin, sur une petite colline noire, seul avec les ombres de la nuit mourante. Il connaissait la mégalomanie de son père, mais espérait encore son retour. Car le paternel revenait toujours lorsque le soleil était au zénith. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'en fût pas de nouveau ainsi.

_Dise en voyant passer une aile  
__Immense et noire sur le ciel :_

Le garçon leva le regard au bruit d'un oiseau. Un instant, le vent joua dans ses cheveux noirs. Un instant, les étoiles chancelèrent dans ses yeux noirs. Le cœur oppressé par l'absence paternelle, il trouva du réconfort dans le vol triomphateur du charognard. Il était comme le _petit prince_ de St Exupéry qui attendait sa rose, c'était un vrai petit prince pour un roi de papa… Et sans s'y attendre, sans faire attention, il prononça cette phrase qui serait son premier crime, qui le condamnerait tout ou tard à rejoindre les ténèbres :

_« Que ce corbeau devienne roi ! »_

* * *

Voilà, je préfère finir ce one-shot avec le dernier vers du poème qui rejoint la narration, avant la chute du père… Je pense que l'horreur qu'en ressentira son fils, témoin de cela, n'a pas besoin d'être retranscrite. Ce serait de l'étalage de cruauté sans grand intérêt.

**Notes :**

(1) Je crois que la constellation de Beltégeuse n'est pas loin d'Orion… car les renseignements que j'ai trouvés là-dessus étaient ambigus, je ne suis pas sûre de ce fait.

(2) Icare est un personnage de la mythologie grecque. C'est le fils de Dédale, l'inventeur. Un jour, Icare a voulu voler vers le soleil, mais ses plumes qu'il avait collées avec de la cire n'ont pas tenu, et il est retombé dans la mer où il s'est noyé. « Défier » les dieux : j'entends par là qu'il a voulu outrepasser sa nature humaine pour voler comme les oiseaux.


End file.
